1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a coffee ot tea maker including a fresh water container, whose outlet opens into a flowthrough heater, and a water filter.
2. BACKGROUND ART
In order to improve the quality of brewed beverages made from coffee or tea, it is often necessary to filter the fresh water obtained from the water supply system.
Coffee or tea makers of this type have therefore already been equipped with water filters.
In that regard, the integration of a water filter in a coffee or tea maker has involved complicated and, consequently, expensive construction.